Renacer
by xEmilionx
Summary: Luego del incidente que protagonizó Momoshiki en los exámenes Chunin, donde ninjas y aldeanos se vieron afectados en tal destrucción. Sumire no puede olvidar las cosas que sucedieron con Boruto, decidiéndose ir a arreglar el asunto que inició luego de aquella promesa, sin saber que habrá nuevos cambios en el Uzumaki. "Secuela de Decepción" (Escena oculta del capítulo 63 del anime)
1. Renacer

_Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador "Masashi Kishimoto". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Renacer"**_

Una fuerte explosión se oyó dentro del estadio producto de una inmensa bola negra, pero antes de impactar en toda el área junto con los habitantes que estaba ahí. Apareció repentinamente una extraña capa amarilla que destello con intensidad y lo envolvió en su totalidad, provocando así, que el impactó no fuera tan grave.

No obstante, el fuerte sonido de la explosión junto con el choque del viento, hirieron a algunas personas que salieron volando o resultaron lesionados por los objetos que cayeron.

Cuando toda esta tragedia finalizó, el estadio había desaparecido casi por completo.

El equipo 15 fue testigo de toda esta aterradora escena, siendo protegidas por un clon de Naruto, que apareció sorpresivamente ante ellas.

Sumire aún impactada por lo ocurrido, alzó un poco su vista y pudo ver a lo lejos cómo unos extraños sujetos se llevaban el cuerpo inconsciente del Séptimo Hokage para luego desaparecer en un misterioso portal que se abrió en el cielo.

Namida seguía llorando por el miedo y Wasabi intentó tranquilizarla como pudo.

En eso el clon desapareció junto con los otros que estaban en las afueras del estadio. Repentinamente, un ninja apareció ante ellas.

—Equipo 15. Necesitamos de su ayuda para resguardar a los civiles que fueron afectados en este atentado. ¡De inmediato! —les ordeno y desapareció de un salto para avisar a otros.

Hanabi Hyuga fue la primera en comprender la situación, ahora mismo la mayor prioridad fue en salvar a los aldeanos que protegió su cuñado.

—Namida, ya deja de llorar. Tenemos una orden sumamente importante que hacer —su voz fue directa y seria, tomándole de sus hombros—. Recuerda que ahora eres una ninja de Konoha, y el miedo sólo te hará fallar en situaciones parecidas a esta o hasta poner en peligro a tus propios camaradas.

La muchacha de coletas empezó a secarse sus propias lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza. Eso alegró a su maestra junto a sus dos compañeras. En eso Hanabi hizo una posición de manos y activó su Byakugan, podía ver a todas las victimas dentro del destruido estadio.

De repente hubo algo que la alarmó.

—¡Síganme!

Las tres kunoichis siguieron los pasos de su maestra, que se dirigía a toda velocidad al lugar del incidente. Sumire por un momento recordó que Boruto y Sarada estaban en frente de aquellos dos sujetos de apariencia blanca, y un temor grande sintió dentro de sí misma.

 _"Espero que estén bien",_ se dijo mientras aumentaba sus propios pasos.

Al llegar, el panorama fue peor de lo que imaginaban. En las gradas se pudo encontrar a personas inconscientes y sangrando en algunas partes de sus cuerpos, incluso había mujeres y niños implicados en la tragedia.

—¡Sumire, Wasabi-chan! ¡Miren! —fue el grito de Namida.

Ambas pudieron a alguien atrapado entre los asombros, pero lo que llamó su atención fue la vestimenta formal que llevaba junto con una cabellera blanca.

—¡No puede ser! —Sumire corrió hasta ese lugar, mordió su dedo pulgar para colocar su sangre en la palma de su mano izquierda y activar el sello—. ¡Kuchiyose! ¡Nue, quita esas paredes!

La pequeña bestia hizo aparición y liberando sus seis colas oscuras, logró mover partes de los escombros, reconociéndose así, a la persona que yacía en el suelo.

—¡Mitsuki-kun, resiste! —dijo en vano, el chico no respondía a su voz—. Debemos llevarlo enseguida con unos médicos ninjas.

Sin perder tiempo Namida fue en busca de ayuda, mientras ambas se quedaron con el moribundo albino.

—Sumire —llamó Wasabi, quien empezó a curarlo con ninjutsu médico—. Será mejor que vayas con Hanabi-sensei. Ella fue a la dirección donde se encontraban Boruto y Sarada.

—Pero...

—No te preocupes. Yo lo cuidaré —le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante—. ¡Ahora vete!

—Gracias.

La joven Kakei partió con rumbo hacia la desaparecida arena de combate. Ahí pudo divisar a su maestra, que se encontró viendo el estado de... ¡¿la madre de Boruto?!

—¡Hanabi-sensei! —se acercó con prisa.

—¿Sumire? Llegaste en buen momento, necesito que vayas a ayudar a Sarada. Ella se encuentra ahora con Boruto —le informó—. Yo me encargaré de mi hermana. ¡Ve!

Obedeciendo a su orden. Sumire caminó a unos pocos metros en dónde se encontró a la joven Uchiha junto con el inconsciente Uzumaki.

—¡Delegada! —gritó Sarada con desesperación.

Ella se acercó hasta ambos y se agachó para ver el estado del rubio.

—Boruto sólo esta desmayado —dijo, sin despegar sus ojos de él—. El Séptimo se sacrificó para mantenernos a salvo, y mi padre fue tras ellos. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué esos malditos vinieron a hacer tal cosa? —apretó sus puños con resignación.

—Ellos... ¿Te refieres a los que provocaron esta destrucción?

—Sí.

Sumire pudo notar que algo le ocultaba su compañera, pero decidió pasarlo por alto, ahora lo principal era llevar a su amigo hasta el hospital.

—Sarada. Ayúdame a llevar a Boruto-kun.

—Está bien.

* * *

Había pasado seis horas desde lo ocurrido, y los diferentes grupos de ninjas lograron rescatar a todos los afectados. Pero no había mucho espacio en el edificio, por eso tuvieron que armar carpas para atender a los pacientes con menor lesión.

El grupo de Genin fue encargado de apoyar a los médicos y enfermeras en todo lo necesario.

Sumire ya había terminado de entregar los paños mojados a los pacientes del piso 7 y 8. Ahora mismo se encontró en su descanso, fue entonces que decidió visitar la sala donde se hallaba Boruto. Quería ver si había mejorado en algo su condición actual.

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta ahí, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros, escuchando los pequeños sollozos de alguien cerca a la cama del rubio.

—Por favor, Boruto. Despierta.

Sarada estuvo llorando desde hace dos horas, viendo a su compañero, que seguía sin responderle a sus suplicas. Ella recostó su cabeza en la manta blanca, agotada y cansada.

Sumire dio un pequeño suspiro y acto seguido abandonó la sala. Lo comprendía a la perfección. Tanto Boruto como Mitsuki seguía sin poder despertar, y eso quebró emocionalmente a la Uchiha. Pero, por algún motivo, eso le preocupo demasiado.

Se puso a pensar y no entendió para nada de qué era esa preocupación.

Salió al exterior para poder respirar un poco de aire fresco, el hospital resultó ser muy sofocante. Sin embargo, cuando observo a algunos médicos tener dificultades con algunos pacientes, decidió ofrecerse voluntariamente.

Sólo una hora le tomó atender en todas las necesidades a los heridos.

Ya cuando decidió irse ya a su hogar. En un solo parpadeo, vio con asombro y emoción, a un chico de cabellera rubia que corría desde la entrada del hospital.

—¡¿Boruto-kun?!

El chico no la escuchó y continuó corriendo, pero en algunos metros, éste tropezó con un maletín de primeros auxilios. Sumire intentó ir tras él. No obstante, el joven Uzumaki lanzó algo de su muñeca y de nuevo emprendió en su carrera.

La portadora del Nue miró el objeto que tiró y lo recogió, luego observo a su compañero que iba a la torre del Hokage. No tardó en saber el motivo de su reacción.

 _"Arrepentimiento y culpa"_

Se quedó por un rato viendo la herramienta ninja, recordando todo lo sucedido de hace dos días, alzó su cabeza y con decisión firme fue hacia el mismo lugar que él. Tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con él, incluso si eso significada pensar con egoísmo.

Eso hubiera sido lo que Mitsuki le diría en primer lugar.

* * *

Le tomó diez minutos en llegar hasta la torre más importante de la aldea, aprovechando que no hubo ningún guardia que custodiara el lugar pudo entrar sin mayores complicaciones. Entonces cruzó por las escaleras hasta el piso donde se ubicaba el despacho del Séptimo, supuso por intuición que Boruto estaría ahí.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, pero justo cuando había llegado a aquella puerta, esta se abrió, encontrándose a cinco adultos saliendo de la habitación. Sumire se quedó quieta al instante, aquellas personas eran los cuatro Kages y el padre de Sarada.

—¿Delegada? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven kunoichi vio con impresión a Boruto, quien salió último de la puerta, avanzar hasta ella con suma normalidad. De repente Sumire pudo notar que llevaba puesta una casaca distinta cuando lo encontró corriendo, incluso esta lucía muy gastada y vieja, algo impropio en él que siempre vestía todo nuevo y limpio.

—¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte en este lugar 'ttebasa! —habló con una voz llena de vida y energética—. ¿Acaso los demás también se encuentran por aquí?

Por un momento Sumire creyó ver a alguien distinto ante sus ojos.

—Yo...

—Boruto. Es hora de irnos —la voz de Sasuke interrumpió la charla de ambos.

—Oh, claro. Esto... Tío Sasuke, ¿puedes darme un poco de tiempo? —agachó un poco su mirada, sin verlo a los ojos—. Necesito hablar con mi compañera de algo.

El Uchiha vio a su alumno y no necesitó una explicación en absoluto, ya había visto lo suficiente con su Sharingan para darse cuenta que quería arreglar los errores que cometió debido a su estupidez. Éste dio un corto suspiro.

—Sólo cinco minutos.

—¡Gracias, tío Sasuke! —sonrió agradecido por su compresión.

Luego Sasuke se quedó viendo a los Kages.

—Vámonos —dijo cortante.

Los cuatros lo siguieron, yéndose directo a la cima de la torre. Dejando a ambos jóvenes solos en aquel pasillo, produciendo un frío silencio a su alrededor.

—¿A dónde te vas? —preguntó la de ojos violetas.

—Iré a rescatar a mi padre 'ttebasa.

Sumire abrió los ojos por la forma en cómo lo llamó. ¿Qué le ocurrió al Boruto que despreció al Hokage ante de la invasión? Pero entonces se quedó muda al escuchar que lo rescataría, aun sabiendo lo peligroso que sería combatir con aquellos dos sujetos.

—¡Perdóname! —agachó la mitad de su cuerpo en forma de disculpa, asombrándola—. Sé que no me merezco tu perdón o el de los demás. Los engañe de la peor forma y sin medir el daño que causaría en mis actos egoístas. ¡Incluso me siento asqueado conmigo mismo 'ttebasa! Por eso yo...

—No tienes nada que perdonarme, Boruto-kun. El único que se engañó en todo esto fuiste tú nomás —dijo con una voz serena, el rubio levantó su cuerpo para verla—. Además, yo no tengo motivos para odiarte. Nunca lo he hecho. Porque el Boruto que conocí en la academia era distinto al que vi en los exámenes Chunin, pero ahora demuestras quien eres en verdad y eso es lo que importa. ¿Verdad?

Boruto tuvo un destello en sus ojos azules por lo dicho por Sumire, y puedo entender que las palabras de su maestro fueron ciertas. Él vivía de forma distinta a su padre, pero no quería decir que la sensación con las personas que conoció fueran tan distintas.

Sorpresivamente. El joven Uzumaki se asombró de ver cómo Sumire le mostró su dedo meñique, recordándole la promesa de aquel entonces.

—Hagamos una nueva promesa, ¿sí?

—¿Eh? No lo entiendo.

—Me refiero a que esta vez tengamos una promesa sincera y sin nada de engaños.

Boruto dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo, Sumire siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de todos. Y enseguida le enseñó su propio dedo meñique.

—Prométeme que regresarás a salvo, Boruto-kun.

—Lo prometo, delegada.

Y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos sellando su promesa.

Cuando los meñiques se separaron. Boruto pudo notar las lágrimas que escurrían por el rostro de su compañera, y enseguida le entregó un pañuelo.

—Ya es tiempo que me vaya —avisó, volteándose y caminando por el pasillo—. ¡No puedo permitir que esos sujetos se salgan con la suya 'ttebasa!

—Te deseo mucha suerte, Boruto-kun.

El rubio le mostró su pulgar arriba y partió con mucha rapidez hasta el tejado del edificio.

Una vez que Sumire estuvo sola, pudo contemplar a un nuevo Boruto, entonces sacó la herramienta ninja de su bolsillo y dio una cálida sonrisa.

—Boruto-kun ha vuelto a renacer en alguien que ahora aprecia a su padre.

Tal vez el destino puede ser algo cruel e injusto, pero la realidad es que si no lo tomamos en cuenta y no intentamos superarlo, nada de esto cambiará. Eso fue lo que aprendió Sumire cuando conoció al hiperactivo Uzumaki, que con una simple sonrisa pudo iluminar su vida.

No cabía duda que aunque los tiempos cambiaran en el mundo, la tradición de los shinobis perduraría por toda la eternidad y jamás se borraría en su sangre.

 **F I N**

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

¡Y aquí va la secuela de "Decepción"! No puedo creerme que esté haciendo una trilogía de un simple One-shot. ¡Muy loco en mi opinión! Pero en serio tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, aun sabiendo que el capítulo fue puro flashbacks a cada rato.

La escena de Sarada llorando, digamos que lo saque de la novela de la película, pues se relata que ella estaba sollozando cuando Boruto estuvo desmayado. Pero, lamentablemente, el anime y la película jamás lo mostraron.

Todavía no estoy muy seguro si habrá una cuarta parte o el final. Sólo me queda esperar cómo finalizada la saga con la batalla de los Otsutsuki y la obtención del Karma de Boruto.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	2. Escena Oculta

_Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador "Masashi Kishimoto". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Escena Oculta"**_

—¡Se acabó! No te vayas a morir, zorro —fueron las palabras de Momoshiki luego de lanzar la Bijudama a su objetivo primordial.

La gran bola hecha por chakra se acercó, peligrosamente, en la dirección donde se ubicaba la arena de combate. Los presentes sólo pudieron ver su propio fin mientras los niños lloraban por el horror.

—Sasuke, te encargo a los niños —dijo Naruto, dedicando una sonrisa llena de confianza a su antiguo compañero y rival.

Sin perder tiempo decidió actuar de inmediato, tenía que proteger a su familia a cualquier costo. Envió una gran cantidad de sus clones en cada persona cerca al estadio, y tomando prestado el poder de Kurama, hizo que cubriera toda la zona en un manto con las colas de la bestia.

Boruto veía impactado la acción de su padre, quien se mantenía en calma ante tremendo peligro que se avecinaba. Nunca lo vio de esa forma, tan poderoso y celestial, incluso creyó en las palabras de sus demás compañeros. ¡Su padre era un verdadero héroe!

La explosión causó destrucción y un gran estruendo que sacudió la misma tierra.

Boruto intentó mantener el equilibrio debido a la onda de aire que se formó, pero se percató cómo una parte del techo colapsó, cayendo pequeños fragmentos, algunos se dirigían a la Uchiha que tenía la mirada perdida. Sin interactuar o avisar, éste corrió y la empujó, recibiendo uno de los pedazos justo en su cabeza. Todo a su alrededor se le nubló y de pronto todo se oscureció por completo.

Una vez que terminó. El estadio quedó hecho ruinas de lo que fue hace pocos minutos.

Naruto cayó inconsciente luego de recibir un sobregasto de energía, Sasuke por su parte estuvo sosteniéndose con su único brazo sobre el piso que quedó.

—¡Boruto!

El Uchiha giró su cabeza por instinto y vio a su hija correr a unos tres metros donde estaba su discípulo, que se encontró en la misma situación que Naruto, pero lo que llamó su atención y a la vez alarmó, fue la presencia de los dos Otsutsuki descender hacia su dirección. Mordió su labio inferior con frustración. No tenía suficiente chakra para llevarlos a un lugar seguro, entonces desenfundó su katana como última opción. Pelearía a muerte por proteger a las nuevas hojas de la aldea y por la promesa de su amigo.

Sin embargo, una sombra apareció por adelante del shinobi.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —preguntó a la mujer que se puso a la defensiva.

—Oh... Qué sorpresa encontrarte en este lugar, princesa Byakugan —dijo Momoshiki, sentando en uno de los hombros de su protector.

La Hyuga no respondió y mostró su doujutsu.

—¿Acaso piensas revelarte contra nosotros? —fijó sus ojos ahora llenos de furia—. ¡Olvidas qué somos de la misma sangre y del mismo clan!

—Yo no soy nada de ustedes, ni tampoco soy de su mismo clan —dijo con voz segura y alzando su palma derecha—. ¡Yo soy una habitante de Konoha y no voy a permitir que lastimen a mi familia!

—¿Familia, dices? —activó su poder ocular y luego lo desactivó, sonriendo al encontrar el cabo suelto a su pregunta—. Ya veo. Con qué de eso se trata. No puedo creer que hayas ensuciado tu sangre pura con la de este sucio zorro. ¡Eres una deshonra para el clan Otsutsuki, igual que tu antecesora Kaguya! —comenzó a levitar en el aire—. Kinshiki.

—¡Sí! —el sujeto de cuerpo robusto sacó una gran hacha rojiza por detrás de su espalda.

—¡Escapa! —fue el grito de Sasuke.

El ser de otro mundo se dirigió a una velocidad inhumana hasta la mujer de cabellera azulada, que pudo esquivar el arma apenas y arremeterlo con un puño suave, pero el sujeto no pareció afectado a su ataque.

—Es inútil. Tu ataque no me hará nada, princesa Byakugan —preparó un segundo ataque con su gran cuerpo logrando aceptarle, lanzando a su víctima hasta caer en el suelo.

Sasuke pudo ver a la Hyuga que tenía dificultad para levantarse luego de recibir tremendo golpe, y al Otsutsuki que iba a insertarle un nuevo ataque mortal con su arma.

—Sarada, dame uno de tus kunais explosivos. ¡Ahora! —le ordenó con prisa.

La Uchiha de inmediato sacó un kunai de su estuche y se lo lanzó a su progenitor. Sasuke lo recibió y respectivamente activó su Rinnegan.

—Acaba con la traidora, Kinshiki —Momoshiki estuvo irritado e impaciente por su demora.

El Otsutsuki dio un gran salto y empuñando su hacha, impactó en el cuerpo frágil de la mujer, creando una nube de polvo, sin embargo, éste se dio cuenta de que ella no se encontraba en aquel lugar, en cambio notó una extraña cuchilla negra equipada con un papel que comenzó a brillar intensamente.

—¡Maldición!

 **¡Boom!**

Hinata abrió con pesadez sus ojos perlados y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sasuke, aferrando su cuerpo con su único brazo. Ella pudo notar que se encontró muy exhausto.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con la respiración agitada.

—Sí... Gracias, Sasuke-kun —fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Momoshiki se acercó al área donde surgió la explosión y observó, detenidamente, a su compañero quien resultó ileso y sin daño alguno en su vestimenta.

—No puedo creer que hayas caído en una trampa tan infantil como esa, Kinshiki.

—Lo lamento mucho, Momoshiki-sama.

—Ahórrate las disculpas, yo mismo me encargaré de castigarte por tu incompetencia. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en este insignificante planeta, debemos llevarnos cuanto antes al zorro para volver a resurgir al Dios Árbol.

Y acto seguido, Momoshiki se dirigió a gran velocidad hasta ambos usuarios del Kekkei Genkai. Sasuke enseguida creó un escudo óseo de su Susanoo para recibir una fuerte patada que los mandó a volar a varios metros.

—Toma al zorro.

—¡Sí, Momoshiki-sama!

Luego de tomar el cuerpo de Naruto, ambos Otsutsuki se elevaron muy alto, para en eso abrir un portal en el cielo. Sasuke lo único que hizo fue ver a su amigo, siendo raptado, mientras esos dos sujetos desaparecían en el interior de aquel hoyo hasta cerrarse.

Intentó mover su cuerpo, pero le resultó complicado, ya estaba a su límite luego de usar las habilidades de su doujutsu, añadiendo que fue una suerte que los dejaran vivos.

—Tsk...

En cambio Hinata estaba mortificada por el hecho de volver a presenciar el secuestro de su esposo, tal como fue en el pasado, sintiendo de nuevo la incapacidad de salvarlo y lamentándose de haber dejado su entrenamiento y posición como una ninja. Supo que había una pequeña esperanza para traerlo de regreso a su hogar.

—Sasuke-kun... Toma mi chakra por favor.

El Uchiha pudo notar su mirada sin temor alguno y su voz segura en su decisión, entendió su esmero en querer salvarlo a pesar de las consecuencias que habría.

—¿Estás segura de esto? Ya debes de saber que necesito una gran cantidad de chakra para poder viajar a otra dimensión, además no puedo asegurarte si saldrás bien durante el proceso de absorción.

—No importa. ¡Sólo hazlo por favor!

—De acuerdo.

Sasuke se acercó y colocó su mano en el brazo derecho de la Uzumaki. Una extraña aura azul apareció y comenzó a extraer su energía vital, tardó un minuto en finalizar su labor y recuperar de nuevo su poder.

—Rescata a Naruto-kun... —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer desmayada.

Sasuke la recostó despacio en el suelo y luego se levantó.

—Lo prometo —cerrando su ojo derecho abrió un agujero oscuro—. Sarada. Cuida de ambos.

—¡Papá! —la Uchiha observó como desaparecía en el hoyo dimensional—. Ten cuidado.

Sarada se mantuvo cerca de ambos Uzumaki y espero a que la ayuda llevara pronto, resultando un poco tensa por el horror que pasó y deseando que no hubiera muertos en este catastrófico incidente. Felizmente, no pasó menos de diez minutos cuando Hanabi Hyuga llegó a su auxilio.

—¡Hanabi-sensei! —llamó ya un poco relajada.

—Sarada —se acercó y verificó el cuerpo de su hermana, respirando aliviada por encontrarla en buena condición—. ¿Cómo se encuentra Boruto?

—El sufrió un golpe en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente, pero está bien —su voz fue apagada y depresiva, agachó un poco su cabeza y apretó el extremo de su camiseta—. Fue mi culpa que este en ese estado. Si yo...

—Ahora no es momento para que te culpes —interrumpió, tocándole su hombro—. Conozco mejor que nadie a mi sobrino y sé que hace las cosas sin pensarlo dos veces, igual como fue su padre a su edad. Después de todo, ese comportamiento y actitud es único en el clan Uzumaki.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros, Sarada. Ahora lo importante es esperar a que lleguen los ninjas médicos para que evacuen a los afectados, ¿entendiste?

—Tiene razón. Lo siento, aún me encuentro afectada por todo lo que ha ocurrido.

—No te preocupes. Es normal estar así luego de vivir esa experiencia, créeme que he visto peores cosas que esta destrucción —dio un corto suspiro—. Por el momento puedes cuidar a Boruto hasta que vengan el equipo de apoyo.

Sarada asintió y se encaminó hasta llegar a su compañero, se arrodilló para dejar recostar la cabeza del rubio en su regazo. En ese momento deseaba poder curarlo con ninjutsu médico, lamentablemente, prefirió más aprender las técnicas de su padre que el de su madre. Un error que ahora mismo estaba pagando. Vio por arriba de las gradas y recordó a Mitsuki, esperando que estuviera sano y salvo.

Estaba tan metida en su propia agonía que se percató tarde de alguien que se acercaba a su posición. Rápidamente guió sus ojos azabaches en aquella persona.

—¡Delegada!

No podía creer que de todas las personas que pudiera encontrarse fuera con un conocido suyo. La kunoichi de cabellera violeta se acercó y luego se puso a la altura de Sarada, viendo preocupada la condición del rubio.

Sarada mordió un poco su labio y dijo:

—Boruto sólo esta desmayado —no despegó sus ojos del rostro del Uzumaki—. El Séptimo se sacrificó para mantenernos a salvo, y mi padre fue tras ellos. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué esos malditos vinieron a hacer tal cosa? —e inconscientemente apretó sus puños.

—Ellos... ¿Te refieres a los que provocaron esta destrucción? —preguntó un poco confusa.

—Sí.

Guardo silencio por un momento. Recordó que no podía dar información respecto a los Otsutsuki, o algo que tuviera relación a ellos.

—Sarada. Ayúdame a llevar a Boruto-kun.

—Está bien.

Ambas chicas sujetaron de cada brazo y lo colocaron en su respectivo hombro. Sarada intentó visualizar una entrada para salir de ahí.

—Por acá, delegada —indicó, señalando con su dedo.

Cuando vio a su compañera a los ojos por un momento creyó verla en su misma situación, observando muy pensativa y preocupada por Boruto. Aunque por extraño que pareciera llegó a pensar que era distinto el sentir de ambas.

—¿Delegada?

—¡Eh! Lo siento, Sarada, ¿dijiste algo?

—Encontré una entrada que podría ser la salida —prefirió no preguntarle el motivo de su distracción—. ¡Vamos!

—Bien.

Sarada estuvo meditando lo ocurrido hace poco, no podía asegurarlo bien o no podía comprenderlo a la perfección, pero... ¿Acaso ella...? Sacudió la cabeza ante esa loca conclusión, era imposible creer que fuera cierto tomando en cuenta la situación actual.

Prefirió mantenerse serena y guardar esa duda dentro de sus pensamientos.

* * *

—¿Cómo se encuentra Mitsuki, Shizune-san?

La mujer que había salido de la sala de cuidados intensivos, observó anonadada el rostro angustiado de Sarada, e intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para informarle.

—Su condición es muy delicada en este momento —explicó con voz neutra, sacándose los guantes quirúrgico—. Hemos podido restablecer su sistema de chakra a tiempo gracias al tratamiento médico que hizo Wasabi, pero todavía se encuentra en un estado crítico.

—Eso quiere decir...

—Sí —suspiró decaída—. Mitsuki se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

Había pasado dos horas desde el incidente en el estadio, dentro de una habitación en el hospital, Sarada miraba el rostro de Boruto, durmiendo o eso quería creerse ella. Estaba muy frágil e indefensa. Su orgullo se quebró, ya no soportaba esto, quería despertarse de esta terrible pesadilla que la atormentaba.

Boruto estaba en coma y Mitsuki luchando por vivir.

—Vamos, tonto, no puedes terminar así. ¿Acaso no querías volverte más fuerte para que el Séptimo te reconociera? —dijo en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar, pero nada ocurrió y eso le afectó demasiado—. Oye, despierta, ya deja de hacer tus bromas pesadas. Por favor... no me dejes sola.

Otras dos horas transcurrieron y no había ninguna reacción en Boruto. Sakura todavía se encontraba atendiendo el estado de Hinata, cada media hora, mientras Himawari entre lágrimas no soltaba en ningún momento de su mano.

—Boruto... Si supieras cuanta falta le haces a Hima-chan —expresó con voz apagada, ya había perdido la cuenta de los intentos por verlo abrir sus ojos—. Sabes algo... en verdad te comprendo, todo lo que hicisteis en los exámenes Chunin. Yo también quise tener la aprobación de mi padre junto con la admiración del Séptimo, supongo que eso suena muy egoísta de mi parte luego de obligarte a participar. ¿Verdad?

Sarada echó una pequeña carcajada, pero el chico siguió sin responderle.

—Rayos. Me veo patética hablando sola, en especial siendo contigo.

Fue entonces que decidió sentarse a un lado de la cama, mirando vagamente el techo, todavía no tenía noticia alguna de su padre y Konohamaru-sensei se encontraba ocupado con la exploración por toda la aldea, verificando que el enemigo no estuviera espiando.

 _"Tienes los ojos más azules que el Séptimo"_

—¿Por qué tuve que recordar eso?

No supo el motivo o tan solo lo hizo por mera nostalgia. Había perdido su orientación en el tiempo luego de observar el cielo ya oscurecido desde la ventana.

Vio el rostro del joven Uzumaki y sintió como su vista se ponía nublada. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba esa boba sonrisa suya, su molesta voz llena de arrogancia y sus constantes insistencias por querer misiones fuera de su categoría. No supo en que momento comenzó a llorar, pero sus lágrimas caían por su rostro contra su propia voluntad, dolía mucho, quería que sus dos compañeros estuvieran a su lado y retornaran sus vidas como el equipo 7.

—Por favor, Boruto. Despierta.

El estrés acumulado la hizo sentir muy fatigada y el cansancio se hizo notorio en su cara que, sin pensar en la situación, recostó su cabeza sobre la manta blanca.

De pronto ella oyó un sonido en seco y limpiando sus lágrimas visualizó el área, dándose con la sorpresa que la cortina se había movido levemente. Parpadearon un par de veces sus ojos azabaches llenos de intriga. ¿Acaso alguien había escuchado sus lamentos? El solo imaginar esa hipótesis la hizo sonrojar de la vergüenza, esperando que el viento fuera el causante.

Pero prefirió dejarlo en segundo plano, ahora mismo su cuerpo se encontraba débil para poder moverse, decidiéndose a descansar al lado de Boruto. Enseguida sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y antes de caer en el sueño miró su rostro por última vez.

— _Boru-chan..._

* * *

Repentinamente, Sarada se despertó de golpe cuando sintió movimientos en la cama, levantó su cuerpo hasta pararse en el suelo y su corazón latió con mayor intensidad. Se estaba moviendo, Boruto estaba despertando al fin.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—¡Boruto!

El chico reconoció aquella voz mientras su vista se aclaraba completamente, pudiendo mirar el rostro de su compañera, aunque le extraño ver sus ojos que parecía haberse enrojecido.

—Sarada...

La kunoichi dibujó una sonrisa por escuchar de nuevo su nombre con esa molesta voz.

—¿Estás consciente?

Los ojos del Uzumaki se agrandaron tras recordar varias imágenes en su cabeza sobre los sucesos en el estadio, finalizando con la sonrisa reconfortante de Naruto.

—¿Y mi padre? —preguntó, levantando la mitad de su cuerpo.

—El Séptimo nos protegió a todos —fue lo único que respondió.

Boruto no pudo evitar sonreír al saber esa noticia. Había logrado cumplir su promesa de salvar a toda su "familia", pero eso se esfumó cuando escuchó el lloriqueo de su pequeña hermana, y rápidamente dio un salto fuera de la cama.

En el momento que dio unos cuántos pasos hasta la voz de Himawari, su cuerpo quedó estático y una expresión aterrada se formó. En aquella cama se hallaba su madre con leves golpes en su rostro mientras Sakura la atendía con su ninjutsu.

Quería buscar respuestas por el estado en la que se encontró, siendo la madre de Sarada quien le informó de todo lo ocurrido, dándose cuenta del riesgo que hizo su progenitora por querer salvar a su padre, un acto impropio según su propio conocimiento. Pero las palabras de Sarada fue lo que ayudó a aumentar más leña al fuego.

Estaba muy devastado y las manos le comenzaron a temblar. No podía creer que Mitsuki estuviera al borde de la muerte, y que su padre haya sacrificado su vida.

No lo aguantó. Quería irse de aquí y encontrar una pista sobre su paradero, porque se negaba a creerse que Naruto Uzumaki estuviera muerto, no lo toleraba, por primera vez en su vida quiso creer en las palabras de su madre sobre las incontables hazañas del conocido salvador de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Con su mirada siendo cubierta por una sombra, salió de la sala a pasos lentos, sorprendiendo a las tres presentes. Sarada quiso detenerlo, sabía que haría una locura, pero no se movió de su lugar, prefirió no empeorar más la situación de lo que ya estaba.

—Boruto... —su voz sonó dolida e impotente.

Lo volvía a perder y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Se sentía tan inútil por ser una cobarde en apoyarlo, mantenerse en silencio por temor de herirlo, cerrar su corazón en sus propias opiniones.

 _¿Acaso eso no contradecía con su sueño de volverse una Hokage?_

Ya ni sabía qué hacer al respecto. Movió sus piernas y caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

—Sarada. ¿Adónde vas? —la voz de Sakura detuvo su andar.

—Iré a tomar un poco de aire —dijo con una sonrisa para no preocuparla.

Sakura supo que esa sonrisa era falsa, tal como su yo pasado.

—Está bien. Cuídate.

Sin decir nada, ella salió de la sala de cuidados e inició un recorrido en cada pasillo. No tenía un objetivo claro y no le importó encontrarlo. Halló por suerte un banco vacío y se dispuso a sentarse, respiró hondo y luego exhaló, tan solo deseaba tener un poco de soledad para despejar su mente mortificada.

—¿No vas a ir tras Boruto, Sarada?

La joven del Sharingan fijó su vista sin ganas en la persona que le habló.

—No serviría de nada mi compañía, Shikadai. Yo sólo lo empeoraría aún más las cosas.

El chico rascó un poco su cabeza y soltó un suspiro desganado.

—En serio que las mujeres son muy complicadas para decidirse en algo. Menudo fastidio —dijo con total honestidad, Sarada lo vio con el ceño fruncido—. No me lo tomes a mal, pero no sabrás el resultado si no te arriesgas a intentarlo. Conozco a Boruto y sé que necesita a alguien a su lado para ayudarlo a salir de este problema.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —lo supo pero quería escucharlo para estar segura.

—Anímalo. No como tu compañero, hazlo como tu amigo de la infancia.

No podía evitar sentirse aliviada y tranquila por esas palabras.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Alguien debe estar al pendiente de ese tonto para evitar que haga una tontería —contestó regresando a su yo normal, pero enseguida observó al Nara con una expresión de pocos amigos—. Y para tu información, él sólo es un simple conocido por nuestros padres. Pero no es amigo mío.

Shikadai no pudo evitar reírse internamente, ambos tenían ese mismo orgullo y testarudez. Realmente era un fastidio su extraña relación.

—Lamento haberme equivocado, Sarada-sama. Entonces, ¿irás?

—¡Claro que iré! —se levantó, pero antes lo vio a la cara—. Shikadai... Tú, lo has perdonado por lo que te hizo durante su encuentro.

—Ese es un asunto que Boruto y yo debemos resolver personalmente —le respondió con madurez, caminando a su lado—. Yo también iré contigo. Supongo que Boruto debe encontrarse en la torre del Hokage.

—Sí, es lo más lógico —ajustó un poco sus lentes y emprendió su camino en las afueras del hospital.

* * *

Cuando ambos shinobis llegaron a la gran puerta principal de la inmensa torre, descubriendo que no hubo rastro alguno de un guardia patrullando la zona. Una situación muy inusual en la seguridad hecha por la policía militar.

—Parece que todos se han ido a resguardar la protección de la aldea —fue lo que único que se le ocurrió, echando un vistazo en todo el área.

—Es lo más probable —dijo el Nara con un tono aburrido.

Justo al llegar a la entrada del edificio, notaron una misteriosa sombra acercándose a su posición, y, por instinto, sacaron su respectivo kunai para confrontar al supuesto infiltrado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la luz producida por un foco reveló a aquella persona.

—¡¿Delegada?!

—Oh, Shikadai-kun, Sarada. ¿Qué hacen ustedes en este lugar? —se expresó de forma amigable, acercándose a ellos—. ¿Acaso vienen a despedirse de Boruto-kun?

Otra gran sorpresa e impacto surgió en ambos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con despedirlo? —preguntó Shikadai, intrigado, guardando su kunai al igual que su compañera de cabello oscuro.

Sumire les explicó todo lo sucedido con Boruto y la misión secreta para el rescate del Séptimo Hokage. Shikadai no imaginó la gravedad de la situación y le extraño que incluyeran a su compañero para semejante peligro. Sarada no pudo creerlo, incluso se preguntaba la razón por el cuál su padre lo escogió, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el objeto que llevaba su amiga entre sus manos.

—Delegada. Eso es...

—¿Ah? Oh, te refieres a esto —les mostró el artefacto, provocando tensión en ambos—. Esta es la herramienta ninja que Boruto-kun tiró en medio de la calle. Pensé en devolvérselo, pero me di cuenta que ya no lo necesitaba.

La Uchiha pudo notar su alegría mediante su expresión y voz.

—Boruto-kun ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre —ladeó su cabeza—. No. Realmente es más distinto, no puedo explicarlo con palabras, pero... Boruto-kun ha renacido en una nueva persona, capaz de brillar con gran intensidad como el mismo Sol.

Shikadai no comprendió para nada su explicación, en cambio Sarada sí, supuso que fuera lo que ocurrió dentro de esa torre, ahora su tonto compañero por fin aprendió a comprender la situación y el deber de ser un Hokage.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que vaya. Tengo que reunirme de inmediato con mi equipo que de seguro me esperan en el hospital.

—No hay problema. Nos vemos luego —Sarada la vio irse, pero extrañamente no pudo disimular una sonrisa que se formó en sus labios—. Conque un Sol ¿eh? Parece ser que la delegada se contagió de lo mismo que Mitsuki.

—Sarada —llamó Shikadai—. Si lo que dijo la delegada es cierto, entonces Boruto se debe encontrar en lo más alto de la torre.

—Sí. ¡En marcha!

Sarada se adentró y corrió como jamás lo había hecho en su vida; quería ver con sus propios ojos la veracidad de su amiga, quería verificar el supuesto cambio en ese tonto hiperactivo y quería apoyarlo ahora más que nunca.

Y cuando llegaron a la azotea de aquella torre. Sarada quedó deslumbrada ante ese nuevo cambio, quiso acompañarlo, pero supo que era mejor no hacerlo, al menos no ahora.

No sólo había logrado recuperar su amistad con Shikadai, también logró volverse en un verdadero shinobi, un shinobi capaz de encontrar la mejor solución en los problemas más difíciles. Tal vez Sarada exageraba en esa conclusión, pero no le importó equivocarse.

Boruto, dispuesto a todo por recuperar a su padre, tenía el valor y el coraje de aceptar este duro desafío que le esperaba en aquel hoyo dimensional, porque más que nada debía cumplir las dos promesas hechas por las dos mujeres que él consideraba importantes.

—Sarada, Shikadai, cuiden de todos —exclamó con voz positiva, mostrándoles su puño derecho lleno de confianza, sus dos compañeros imitaron su misma acción.

Y entró en el portal justo cuando iba a cerrarse, esperando patear el trasero a esos dos sujetos que se atrevieron a atacar a su aldea y a su familia. Cerca de un edificio, una joven veía a su salvador marcharse de ahí, apoyando sus dos manos cerca de su corazón.

—Mucha suerte, Boruto-kun.

 **F I N**

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Esta parte lo considero como una pieza faltante a mi One-shot, mas no es una continuación, porque debido a la prisa que tenía en ese entonces no pude colocar todos los detalles en la original. Incluso me doy cuenta que hubo un montón de BoruSara, por el cuál debo considerar que coloque a ambas parejas sin querer queriendo.

Aunque dentro de mí, tuve las ansias de hacer a una Sarada muy preocupada por su amigo, igual cómo se describió en la novela (lamentablemente no fue puesto tanto en la película como en el anime). Otra cosita que juró que me encanto demasiado, fue la aparición del buen Shikadai, pues quise explicar de una manera u otra su aparición en el capítulo 63.

Recientemente me he visto el último capítulo de esta semana, y debo decirles que me emocione por completo, en serio fue fascinante la pelea junto con las apariciones de los seres queridos de Naruto mientras a Boruto le entregaba el Rasengan. Supongo que el próximo capítulo haré la continuación y el final de esta historia, incluso quiero añadir el Karma como un punto importante entre Boruto y Sumire, ustedes ya sabrán el por qué.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
